1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diagnostic circuit and more specifically to a diagnostic circuit for trouble shooting electronic control units of appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current sensing diagnostic circuits are often used in appliances (e.g. refrigerators) to monitor the operation of electrical components such as, for example, control units of the appliance. During testing, a current should flow when a controlled relay is commanded to close, and a sensor detects that current and reports that the electrical component being tested is operating as intended. If, however, current does not flow through the diagnostic circuit when the relay is commanded to close, the sensor notes the absence of that current and reports to a controller (e.g. microprocessor) that the electrical component is not functioning properly. When the electrical component is not working, malfunctioning, and the like, a technician is often summoned to repair and/or replace the electrical component in the appliance. Unfortunately, an indication of a failure of the electrical component to function properly can occur when a variety of different faults (e.g. an open load, a disconnected wire, and the like) are experienced and/or the electrical component itself is damaged. Therefore, the technician will have to check a number of different potential problems to determine which electrical component has actually failed, which electrical component needs to be replaced, which leads or connections to check, and the like.
Often a current transformer is used in the diagnostic circuit for supplying the current. However, the dynamic range of currents in modern appliances is 10 mA to 25 A. Such a wide range of currents is difficult to produce using a current transformer and requires multiple current transformers leading to a complex diagnostic circuit. In addition, current sensing cannot differentiate between an open load and a defective load.
It is a well-known problem that service technicians have a tendency to automatically replace electronic control units when repairing an appliance. Unfortunately, most of the replaced electronic control units are not defective. There is a need to provide a simple, low cost diagnostic circuit that proves that the control unit is functioning properly and that problems are most likely not related to the electronic control unit.